


Happy Birthday

by Aconitum1104



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aconitum1104/pseuds/Aconitum1104
Summary: I wrote this at 12am in like 20 minutes a few months ago and I've only skimmed over it since.This is my first fic in years so enjoy.I'd like to apologise in advance there is no excuse for this.
Relationships: Duolingo Owl (Anthropomorphic)/Hooty (The Owl House)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Happy Birthday

"It's my birthday"

\-------

Hooty stared ahead into the woods, another year another disappointment.  
Is it so much to ask to have someone care for him?  
He didn't even have candles on a birthday cake to wish upon.

There was a rustling in the bushes but Hooty was too deep in melancholy to notice his rivals approach.

"Hooty?"  
Startled hooty began searching the area until he found the intruder and greeted them with a cold glare  
"What do you want?"  
"I- I wanted to wish you a happy birthday"  
Hooty turned his head in suspicion  
"Why?"  
"Because it's your birthday?"   
Hooty paused honestly suprised by the answer

"OK" Hooty began his retreat back to the house before a shout caught his attention  
"Don't you want to see what I got you?" the figure emerged from the bushes, his green feathers illuminated by the moon  
"You hurt Eda, why would you get me gift?"  
"I was just doing my job Hooty, you know I can't bend the rules"  
"You didn't even try"  
"Look so you want the gift or not?" 

\----------------------

"Thanks for talking to me Duo, you know I don't think the others appreciate me as much as I care for them"  
"I understand the feeling"  
"None of them remembered my birthday"  
"I could always say 'Happy Birthday' in different languages till you feel better"  
"Nah not worth the time"  
"What makes you say that"  
With a sigh hooty moved his head down to level with Duo  
"You know what, I don't know"  
"You know what I think?"  
"That I should stop talking?" Hooty replied no longer hiding his sadness  
"I think you need a- friend" the emerald owl blushed befire continuing "Why don't we have dinner together, tomorrow night?"  
Hooty stared at Duo looking deeply into his eyes and upon not finding any hint of deciet nodded his head  
"I'd like that"


End file.
